


Revealing game

by clandestinpoet



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Embarrassment, F/F, Friendship, Funny, Love Confessions, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestinpoet/pseuds/clandestinpoet
Summary: Secrets and a hidden lover.A game of "never have I ever.." broadcasted live.What could go wrong?
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes, other relationships mentioned
Comments: 16
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so... this doesn't have beta reading, so I'm sorry for the mistakes that surely are there (even more because english is not my first language)  
> apart from that, I hope you all like these.  
> Honestly I wrote it all in one day, it has 4 chapters and with my anxiety they would probably get posted fast lol.
> 
> A warning: it's not some heavy plot fic. just silly, so go with it...

Octavia is driving; Raven is changing song after song in the passenger seat. And I’m on the back, looking through the window I want to jump through. How did a let them convince me into this? It’s crazy. Why didn’t I say no? It’s simple, a fucking simple word: ‘no’. In my defense, I mostly never say no to them, but this was really the mother of circumstances where I should have started. But I didn’t and now I’m in this fucking mess!

\- Hey… I need to tell you something…  
\- What is it?... – Raven answer absently – I can’t find a song I want to hear!  
\- I know I should have tell you this a long time ago, but now is better: before this stupid game at least…  
\- This stupid game is going to give us some good money we desperately need, so…  
\- Yeah yeah… ok… but… I… - before I can say anything else I look around - Octavia. Where are you going? Harper’s place isn’t in this neighborhood…  
\- We’re not going for Harper Clarkey…  
\- What? – I look where we are and I see familiar streets. Dread fills me – where are we going then?  
\- Well… you see – Raven says – Harper couldn’t make it. I’m convinced she make herself sick on propose just to not come. So… we recruited another person.  
\- Who, Raven?! Who have you recruited into this? And how could you? We have to sign and send the application like a week ago!

They look at each other and I know I have been played. 

\- I told you we have to think this better! – Octavia says  
\- Ok. Whatever! We send the right papers. Harper said no from the start, same as Echo, Gaia and even Jasper and Monty… assholes – _Why couldn’t I do the same?!_  
\- Who say yes then?

I was pretty sure by now who, but maybe, just maybe my hopes and prayers would be answered and I was wrong.

\- Lexa

I was not wrong. 

I choke on air at hearing her name. This was a fucking nightmare!

\- Clarke – Raven turns to look at me – chill girl! I know we don’t really spend much time with her, but she’s cool!  
\- You telling me there were nobody else? What about Bellamy?  
\- I’m not playing this game with my brother Clarke! – Octavia shout  
\- Lincoln?  
\- He’s visiting her parents, you know that.  
\- Anya then?  
\- You want me dead? – Says Raven – I asked and almost lost my head doing it. Anyway, she suggested her cousin. We have to convince her, but she’s on. And for what we know we can do a very interesting show, she’s kind of a big player…

_Was. Was a player…_

\- I don’t like this Raven. Why you didn’t tell me?!  
\- Because we were afraid you could back down  
\- Yes! Of course I would back down!  
\- Hey! Calm down. Is not so big of a deal. We go to the set, play that stupid game and come back home more rich! 

_So not worth it…_

Now I’m not only worried about the stupid game, but with I would be playing it with. 

\- Look – Octavia says – I know Harper was going to be like your support so you won’t be alone in the answers – _not exactly…_ I squirm – And I’m sorry we played that card, but you have nothing to be ashamed of.  
\- And you probably have nothing to worry about, the public would realize you are the “innocent part” of the group and leave you alone! And you maybe get some offers after!  
\- I don’t want offers Raven!  
\- Ok. ok. you won’t get any offer to anything-  
\- We’re here. – Octavia announces

I see Lexa getting out of the building she lives in. I am in so much trouble… 

The game is one of the worst there is on tv, feeding of the morbid curiosity of people and will to make another human being squirm in their seat. I still don’t get how people go to participate. And now I’m one of those peoples. Maybe all of them have some crazy and shameless friends like mine. 

While some assistant is attaching a microphone to my clothes I thinking how in hell would I survive this… 

The game is simple really, we sit on a round table, they give us a bracelet that is a lie detector to each one of us (that are very precise thanks to technology advances) and we are at the mercy of the public (live broadcast). It’s a “never have I ever…” game basically or at least starts that way. But it always ends up with the public sending questions we have to answer or statements we have to said if applied to us or not. Anything goes. We have watched some previous programs, and I felt dread thinking of being in the place of those poor people. 

The questions that are asked are determinate for votes of the public. People submit their questions and whatever gets more votes is asked. And more votes mean more money to us, but it’s known that the questions that generate more votes are the ones that people are more reticent to answer. 

Oh! And we mostly answer by drinking. Like in the actual “never have I ever…” game. So there is a really good chance all of us end up drunk. More than a chance. Is for sure we are going to end up drunk. I’m just glad my mom doesn’t watch this show…

I don’t know how the hell did I think I could get out of this unscratched. Is more than sure that Raven and Octavia would be really mad at me after this, and I can’t blame them. _What the hell was I thinking?_

\- Hey… you ok? – Lexa is in front of me, I don’t know where the assistant went.  
\- Yeah, yeah…  
\- I was I little surprised you agreed to this…  
\- Me too.  
\- So… 

I look at her. I know what she wants to ask.

\- They don’t know  
\- Oh… so how-  
\- I don’t know. Just… pretend  
\- Clarke. There are going to be lie detectors on us.  
\- I know! Ok? I know!  
\- If they catch us trying to lie, the public is going to destroy us. I have seen it happen.  
\- I know. We don’t lie, ok? But… let’s try not to clue them on anything…  
\- Ok…. I just… I’m sorry we’re in this shit show. They didn’t tell me you were the other friend that would play…  
\- It’s ok. I didn’t know it was you either. 

We are all siting on the infamous table, round and with a little screen on its surface in front of each of us, where the question and comments of the public appeared. I see the option and turn off the comments and we all agreed beforehand to do that, I really don’t need to read that while here. Raven and Octavia sit one at each side of me, leaving Lexa to sit in front of me. I just have to pick up my head and I see her. 

I feel my heart speed when she smiles at me. _Shit!_ I’m already cluing the crew reading the fucking detectors! 

I take a big breath and prepare myself to go through hell. 

\- Hello world! We’re here again with some brave girls ready to play! You heard well! Today we have all girls on this infamous table! – True, most of the contestants where guys, trying to brag. Raven played her feminist card of “we can brag too”… is true, but I wasn’t planning on doing it on tv!

Mike, the man leading the show, starts the program while standing on a podium where all the information from the reading crew would transmit to him. He knows the comments of the public, what our lie detectors say and how the voting is going. His job is basically read the quest, alert if the detector on any of us shows something and make questions if they are obvious follow out of some answer. And of course, make stupid comments. During all the show we can talk mostly freely, is proven that to win the public we should share stories and comment on answers, be open and charismatic. 

We were counting on Raven and Octavia for that...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the game begins!

It starts simple, like always. 

“Say name and age” – the screen say and Mike reads out loud. 

\- I’m Raven, 23  
\- Lexa, 25  
\- Octavia, 22  
\- Clarke, 23

“From where do you know each other and for how long”

\- I met Clarke in high school – says Raven – Octavia is been Clarke’s friend from since they were little’s because her parents are friends. And Lexa here is firnds with Octavia’s boyfriend and my girlfriend’s cousin. We met her like a year ago…

Now the game starts with common and kind of standards questions of ‘never have I ever…’, so the public has a chance of make-up questions based on our answers and the players to get some alcohol in our systems. I was hoping to not get to drink much, but wasn’t exactly optimistic. I remember Octavia answering my worried of getting drunk with “relax, is like when we played. You never have to drink at unless we intently say something so you do”. The problem is that is been a year I played with them, and with good reason: I would have got totally drunk if played. The bigger problem: they don’t know that.

\- Ok! Time to never have I ever! Players ready?  
\- Hell yeah! – Raven enthusiastic answer makes the live audience laugh.  
\- You girls know how this goes?  
\- Yeah, we been in enough parties to learn– says Octavia

The two of them were already wining the public. We have to keep the attention on them. That was the plan. The plan with which they convinced me to come, the plan I was so hard holding on. The plan that was falling apart really, really quickly. 

\- Never have I ever been outside the country

Lexa and I drink 

\- Never have I ever get drunk

We all drink

\- Never have I ever have a one night stand

All except me drink

\- Well, I guess we know now who the innocent of the group is… next one, never have I ever dry my hair

Only I drink and I see Lexa lifting an eyebrow in question. I shrug

\- What can I say? I wanted to piss off my mom… - that wins some laughs  
\- I liked the pink tips – says Octavia  
\- No! The blue hair was epic! The look on the teachers when their star student shows up with blue hair was just too good! – Raven declares  
\- So, you where the star student? What about the rest of you? – says Mike  
\- Octavia was the sporty type, and I’m a genius but the teachers didn’t like me very much  
\- You set your table on fire the first week!  
\- It was an accident!  
\- That happens three times in a month?  
\- Ok. No one is going to mess with you after that information, right? – Mike intervenes – what about you, Lexa?  
\- I played some sport, but mostly kept to myself. Not really in a category I guess.  
\- According to Anya you where the rebel who have whoever you wanted… - Raven comments. I breathe slowly, willing my heart not to change its rhythm. Her comment and Lexa’s shrug as an answer is making me a little jealous.  
\- So a past player maybe? – Mike suggest  
\- Definitely. And not so much in the past! – Raven declares. Lexa smiles shyly

I stay froze, not a single reaction. I see Mike lifting and eyebrow at me. Great. So much for controlling my reaction when there’s a fucking bracelet reading my pulse. 

Luckily he doesn’t say anything. 

\- Very well, a diverse group we have here. Good! Next one! Never have I ever got a tattoo.

And the game starts…

Lexa obviously drink all her arm is cover in tattoos and her sleeveless shirt doesn’t hide much exactly. But when I drink I see Octavia’s and Raven’s eyes bulge out. 

\- Ohhhh this game is starting good people! We already discovered a secret tattoo it seems! – Mike is fast on catching up.  
\- You have a tattoo and didn’t tell us?! – Octavia all but scream.  
\- It’s just a compass on my shoulder blade, so is not hidden... I get it only like two weeks ago… 

Before they could answer Mike speaks again.

\- Lexa didn’t seem surprised…

All eyes are on her now. I’m practically sweating nervous cells. She seems collected. How? I have not fucking clue.

\- I saw it when they were arranged her microphone early. Didn’t know it was a secret. 

I know she’s not lying, but I also know is not the reason she knows about the tattoo. She was holding my hand while a get it after all, so… but it was a really good save. I have a top with thin straps and a button up open shirt over, so it was probably true she saw the tattoo when the assistant moved the neck of my shirt to attach the microphone. 

\- Another attempt to piss of mom? – Mike suggest  
\- No. – I answer – this I did it for myself. Sorry I didn’t tell you guys, but I needed to do it on my own and was afraid if I tell you I could get cold feet. 

Raven breaks the silence

\- It’s ok. We talk after this.

I gave her a weak smile and nod. If this gets me the “we talk later” serious from Raven, by the end of the game I’m dead.

\- Ok. Let’s get going! Never have I ever have sex with a man.

Raven and Octavia drink.

\- Well, I don’t know if I would call it a man… it was a human male for sure but… - Raven says. The alcohol is affecting all of us already.

Lexa snorts. 

\- What?! – Raven continues – it’s true! The only good thing of all that is that I met Clarky here.  
\- How that worked exactly? – Mike inquire  
\- Well… I was dating this boyish thing in high school, and find out that he started dating Clarke here too. So we joined forces and dumped the idiot. We’ll been friends since then.  
\- Wow. That’s some story there! – Mike states. – So the boy gat’s none of you?  
\- Of course not! He was a douchebag! We deserve better!  
\- Ok! Good for you girls! Going on… fair is fair and we don’t discriminate, so, never have I ever have sex with a woman.

Lexa and Raven immediately go to drink. I hesitate, but I see my bracelet starting to flash red and quickly drown my shot. Raven practically spills hers. 

Now Lexa is intently watching her empty glass, while Octavia and Raven are looking at me literally with her mouth hanging open. 

\- Well… I’m guessing we hit some mayor secret here people – Mike’s comment is not helping me.  
\- Really? – Octavia says in disbelief. 

I squirm a little but nod at her. 

\- Please tell us we didn’t get you out of the closet? – Mike says sincerely.  
\- No no – Octavia answer quickly – we knew that, she’s out since sophomore year, but we didn’t know she have slept with anybody. And I know her since we were in diapers!  
\- When? With who? Do we know her? or there was more than one? Why didn’t you tell us? – Raven ask question after question.  
\- It’s… it’s nobody – I see Lexa flinch at that – it doesn’t matter, ok? – My bracelet is flashing like crazy…  
\- How can you say that? It was that bad? – I see Lexa holding to her shot-glass for dear life now  
\- What?! No!  
\- Then what?! Because we practically share everything! – Raven says – I told you every encounter I have, like when- 

I interrupt her before she says something she’ll regret. Sober she has little inhibitions, but with some shots? It’s like a true fountain you can’t turn off.

\- I know Raven! And I know a lot of thing I didn’t need to know too! – But I can see the hurt in her eyes – look. I was going to tell you, both of you, but then something came up and… well, it wasn’t the right time, and then again, and then when more time passes more difficult it became.

\- That’s your excuse?! – Octavia whisper-scream

Mike, seeing that the thing were to get out of hand intervenes.

\- Ok! Why don’t we continue with the game?! Maybe we can get more juicy staff! This group is interesting, don’t you all think?! – He winks to the camera – well, it seems you all do. My crew is telling me we can already start with the public statement! This is the first time we only needed to do less than 10 questions! You girls are on fire!


	3. Chapter 3

The audience applauds. I really want to get up and leave. The public questions are always the worst. 

\- Well, they seem to want you to drink, Clarke… never have I ever lied to my friends.

I frown but drink. Lexa drinks too. And after some seconds Octavia and Raven’s bracelets start to flash red and both of them drink too. 

Mike laugh. The audience laughs.

\- Wow! This is some interesting develop! It seems that no one has the higher ground anymore! … Next one… never have I ever went back to an ex.

Raven drink without looking to anyone.

\- Raven? – I ask.  
\- Not a word Clarke  
\- So it was true…?  
\- Not a word. It was a mistake and didn’t want anyone to know.  
\- Never have I ever cheated on someone.

All our eyes widen when Octavia reluctantly drink. Lexa frowns at her. She’s Lincoln friend after all. 

\- Not to Lincoln, ok? I would never do that to him! It was in senior year in high school. Let it be. 

\- We go to a pause and when we get back, these ladies are going to keep spilling her trues! Submit your questions and see they answer them when we get back! 

The climate of the table was tense and everyone knew that. 

\- Ok, girls. This is being one of the best shows so far, ratings are of the charts and we have a lot of questions submitted. So, take a breath, make your pace and remember that you all willingly wanted to participate. Don’t worried so much, you all are going to get out of here with a lot of money if the public keeps participating like that. 

We are left alone, well, as alone as one could be in a set full of people. But our mics were off and everyone was busy. 

\- I’m really sorry for lying to you guys… I swear I wanted to tell you, but every time it was harder to find the time and place. And then I was embarrassed, like, I never learned to do that…  
\- Do what?  
\- Talk about this staff. The only person I dated was Finn, and that was a disaster. And then I guess I was afraid to even say I liked someone, so I never say anything and when it happens it was something that I didn’t want anyone to ruined it. It was something mine and I wanted to keep it that way. And I knew what people would say and I didn’t want to hear it. I didn’t want to see the look in your eyes pitying me… or telling me I’m wrong and… I’m sorry ok?  
\- Ok. – Octavia is the first to responds – clearly we all have some secrets. I’m hurt you hide something this big of your life from us, but we can talk after all of this is over I guess…  
\- I just want to know – Raven says – why wait until the show? You could have told us this all week, at least to avoid the revelation on tv!  
\- I tried, but didn’t get the courage. I guess this way I was forced in to tell you…

That was totally true. I knew we were coming to this fucked up show to play this shit of a game, so I was trying really hard to just get over my stupid and unreasonable fear and talk to them. I even tried in the car coming here! But every time, every fucking time something else came up. Or I just open my mouth and no sound came out of it. 

\- Is there something else we need to know? – I stay silent – look, we came here with Octavia thinking we were going to have to protect you from the stupid comments about you being a virgin, and we were ready for that… now that that’s out of the table, and even if I’m still mad and hurt, you are my friend and I know you don’t like to overshare. I thought you were safe because you didn’t have the shit people want to hear, but now I’m not so sure and I’m afraid we already are in this game, so… what I’m trying to say is I still want to protect you. But I can’t do that if I don’t know from where deviate the questions. We have little control over this, but we can still try.

Before I can answer her Mike approaches to tell us we are on air in ten seconds. 

\- I’m so fucked up – I say  
\- If that’s it, we are going to get all the money we can. Ok? Turn up your charm girls! – Raven states and squeeze my arm comforting.

The game starts again. Luckily we can change the shots so we don’t pass out in the middle of the game, now only one of five shots are alcohol, the rest is a little glass of water. When this rule came the public wasn’t happy, but it was clear that it needed to be this way for safety reasons. 

The first couple of statements are pretty easily. Simple questions of the game, like who was in a physical fight (Lexa and Octavia), who smoke pot, who stole something…

After some time the start of the statement ‘never have I ever…’ have been long forgotten. The people just send something like “I never kissed my friend” or directly ask questions like “how old where you when you have your first kiss”. 

How the hell did I ended up in a show like this is all Raven’s fault. And Octavia puppy eyes. 

Trough all those questions I try to be subtle at looking at Lexa. She’s not part of the group per say, so she’s mostly quiet during some conversations that the questions generate. I don’t know what would be more suspicious, if look at her, or not look at her. After all she is sitting in front of me. 

All my efforts seem to be in vane after all…

\- I’m not in a relationship. – reads Mike

Octavia and Raven both drink. Lexa and I hesitate. Am I in a relationship? I really don’t know.

I look to my bracelet waiting to see if that piece of shit that was ruining my last half hour of life would do something useful. 

Am I in a relationship? We sleep exclusively with each other, talk every day, every little thing that happens in my life she’s the first person I think of telling. But we never put a label on it. It has been like 6 months when we said “let’s see where this goes, not pressure”. _What the hell did that means now?!_

\- Well? – I heard Mike’s voice.

I raise my head and my eyes lock with Lexa’s for two seconds too long. My heart speeds up. And the stupid bracelet acts up now. 

I move my hand to the glass, but hesitate again. _This is no way of asking the girl you’re sleeping with to be your girlfriend!_

\- The bracelet seems to think you should drink, Clarke… - Mike encourages and the audience laughs – are you not in a relationship?  
\- I… I don’t know… - I whisper to myself, but the microphone catch that – fuck!

I just grab the glass and emptied it. Only to stop the stupid flashing bracelet. Yes. Just for that.

I realize that with all of my internal debate, I didn’t see if Lexa drank or not. Double fuck!

\- So… - Octavia says – that mean you are still at it with this mysterious girl of yours, mmh?

I glare at her.

\- Next questions… - Mike continue – oh! We’re entering the naughty staff it seems! – my hopeless hope that we were going to skip this part vanished – have you ever do anything kinky?

Raven laughs out loud. 

\- Of course! – She says and drinks her shot.  
\- But wait, like, what’s kinky exactly? – Octavia ask  
\- You have to drink my friend. Believe me – is all the answer Raven gives her. I know that would for sure encourage the public to this line of questioning. 

_Fucking hell Raven!_

Lexa drinks without saying anything. And I try to drink before the bracelet attracts more attention to me. Apart from Raven raised eyebrow, nothing is said.  
But we know this won’t stay like that. 

\- Well… with that answer from all of you our audience went crazy with the votes and questions… I hope you are prepared girls! – Mike says with a smile. 

And just like that my little hell begins. The people went from “oral sex” to “anal sex” (Raven spills her drink again when I drank and the audience is having the time of their life with all the faces), and then from “tied up” to other BDSM stuff reaaaally fast. 

Lexa and I drank to every fucking one of them. I don’t think my face could be redder even if someone drops a red painted bucket on it. Raven and Octavia are looking at me with mouths open and eyes wild. 

\- Well… it seems our previous statement of who was the innocent one it was certainly wrong, people! – The audience laughs.

I long give up looking anywhere that wasn’t the table in front of me…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final chapter!

\- Next one says… with how many people have you slept with?

To Lexa’s answer of “not sure, maybe 20 or more”, my answer of “one” is a big contrast. I see Lexa’s eyes widening slightly (yes, I didn’t exactly tell her she was the first person I was with, just that I have “little experience”. Only in my case “little” meant “nothing”…). But what really gets me uncomfortable is how the studio quiet down and only faintly murmurs can be heard. It’s Raven who saves me from this awkward moment. 

\- Well look at that! With all the things you did and with the same person?! The only person you have been with?! Girl! You fund your person in the first try! You won the fucking lottery! 

Everyone laughs and applauds the comment and I mouth a ‘thank you’ to her.

\- Oh! – Mike exclaims happily – I was wondering when this question was going to come up… - he looks at the camera – we all been seeing the looks and combined answers and I have read your speculations, even bets have been placed on this matter. They are even trending on Twitter! So let’s find out! 

I see the statement in the form of the original game of ‘never have I ever’ flash on the screen. I don’t hear mike reading it because that’s it. That’s the real reason I never told my friends about Lexa. Because it was Lexa. 

We met in a club when Octavia presented us to Lincoln. We started texting and hit it off. One Saturday we went to a nearby park and then to her apartment. We saw a movie. And then keep talking, until we weren’t talking anymore. 

I didn’t tell my friends because not only Lexa was friends of Lincoln, but she was a player, and my friend tends to be very protective… even if I really wanted to have sex with her too, they for sure were going to be all mama bear and said all the reasons why Lexa wasn’t a good choice. 

And then it happens again. And again. And after two months I gathered the courage to ask what we were doing. We keep it like ‘friends with benefits’ but secret and exclusive, just to "see where this could go without pressure". 

I was about to tell my friends in one of our “girls night” when Raven says she was dating Anya. Lexa’s cousin. And I stayed silent. 

I really don’t know how I managed to keep Lexa hidden all this time. Maybe because Octavia and Raven were in their own relationships… the thing is, now that I think about it, we were in a relationship even if we were to chicken to label it as that. 

I felt at home with her. I felt like I could tell her anything and everything. We discussed the most absurd things and the most serious subjects that came up. We talk about what we like in bed and try almost everything. She never once makes me feel less for having A LOT less experience. She’s always there not only when I need someone, but when I just want someone to be with… she’s there for the sex, but also for the talks and the cuddles…

I see the statement still flashing in the screen “never have I ever have sex with someone that’s on this table”. 

I heard Raven and Octavia laugh like is the best joke ever. I look up and see her. She smiles at me while both of us go to grab our glass. When we drink the laugh of my friends died abruptly, and the screams of the audience are really loud. 

\- Well look at that! I can’t say I’m shocked, but it seems that the other two participants are! – Mike declares and the audience laughs. In their defense, the faces of my friends are really funny. 

Raven abruptly stands up. I know that when she’s drunk she can be impulsive, and this certainly wasn’t the ideal way or moment to tell her I have been fucking Lexa Woods, who in her head is the greatest player there is.

\- You – she says glaring at Lexa  
\- Raven, sit down please – I try standing up too.

Octavia stands up and puts herself in front of Lexa, trying to stop Raven.

\- Let’s calm down Raven, we can talk later. 

This was close to turn into one of those shows that abruptly ends with a real fight. Raven completely ignores us and keeps speaking to Lexa, who calmly stays in her seat.

\- She’s my friend! Not your play toy!  
\- RAVEN! – She looks at me – sit. Down.  
\- But-  
\- No. You don’t know shit.  
\- I know enough! This is why you didn’t tell us, right? Because you know how she’s like! We all know!  
\- You don’t know Raven! You don’t know her!  
\- I know she still post a picture with different girls every fucking week! And some are very provocative pictures! And I know you deserve so much better!  
\- There are not different girls – says Lexa  
\- What? – Octavia is shocked too  
\- There are not different girls. - she repeats- I know you can never see a face o distingue who it is. But there are all pictures of Clarke… or well, parts of her better say.  
\- Tell me your insta is private… - I say remembering the pictures, I was ok with them because like she said, you couldn't tell who it was... I relax a little when she nods. And heard the ‘ohh’ disappointment of the people. 

We all go to sit again. Raven still sending glares at Lexa but otherwise stays quiet. 

\- Well, while you all have been occupied with the big revelation, the people at the other side of those cameras have been very enthusiastic voting for the next and final question. I must say I’m a little surprised with the result. One of the question was a really naughty one, which tends to win in this game, but the winner this time was one a little more… romantic I guess… 

I’m so happy this is over that I can’t even care what question won. Until I heard said question. 

\- Have you ever been in love?

I froze. This is something I have been wondering for the last three fucking months. 

I think of Lexa and a smile instantly came to my lips. Later, when we watch the gifs from the show we could see that all four of us have the same little sweet and happy smile while we think our answers.

I smile thinking of Lexa. I woke up every day and go to sleep every night thinking of Lexa. I breathe thinking of Lexa. She’s perfect. Well, I know she’s not perfect, but she is to me. And that’s all that matters. Every time I think about the future, a day or five years from now, I see Lexa there.

I know my answer. I have known for a time now, but it’s not easy to accept. Much less say it. And the hard part is I don’t know if the feeling is reciprocated…  
I see how the three of them grab their shots and drink. I start smiling, but then it hit me. “Have you ever been in love?” not “are you in love?” 

I know Lexa loved her first girlfriend, who broke her heart and her way of dealing with that was being the player she’s known for. Lexa has been in love. In the past. But now? 

We never talked about feelings… for all the open talk we have about sex and everything else; we don’t talk about serious feelings for one another. I even know for chance about this ex-girlfriend thing, because Anya let it slip once while drunk.

Lexa’s answer can be about the past. But mine can’t. As soon as I dink, she and everyone would know I’m in love with her. Maybe the people can think there may be someone else in my past, but not my friends. Not Lexa. Lexa would know. I would be telling her I love her indirectly through a drink and on tv in a fucking game. And even worst, I have to endure knowing she don’t feel the same and fake happiness. At least until we are out of cameras range. 

I swallow and blink several times keeping at bay the tears. When I’m composed enough I raise my head and give Lexa a weak smile. I can’t exactly read her look, so I look to my shot, the only one still full on the table. I don’t know if it’s just me, but the whole studio seemed to be on pause. 

Slowly I reach for the shot and drown it. When I look at Lexa again she’s smiling. But that change when she realizes I’m one step away from crying. I know she looks confused now, but all I can do is look at the screen again “have you ever been in love?”

Before I know what’s going on, I feel Lexa beside me. She puts a hand on my cheek and turns my head so we are face to face. She then rests our foreheads together. 

\- I love you too

It’s barely a whisper, but I heard her. Well, thanks to the microphone on her clothes everyone heard her. 

A smile starts to form on my lips. I don’t know who leans in first, but we kiss and the whole world disappears. 

According to articles that I read later, our show was the one with more rating, and the final applause when we kiss was “overpowering”. And we were the contestants that most money take home (something good at least after all that hell of an hour).

But all that matter to me was that after that, Lexa and I were officially girlfriends. No more hiding. No more questioning. We are girlfriends in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I try, but I'm not so good with responding comments, but I really, really love to read your opinions!


End file.
